


moon and stars

by tenderwrites



Series: #tendouweek [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #tendouweek, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Firsts, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderwrites/pseuds/tenderwrites
Summary: #tendouweek day 5 - rivalry/otpEver since the entirety of Satori Tendou has been introduced into his life, Wakatoshi has never been the same person ever again. The way his eyes shine bright when his favorite things are present, the way he has been the only teammates that the ace feels is his deserving partner, and the way he loves so passionately - it destroys him and builds him up again.Love is an objective thing, but with Satori, it feels that much more special than others' relationships, and he feels so blessed to have the middle blocker in his life.





	moon and stars

**Author's Note:**

> For days when I am down, I sometimes turn to these Shiratorizawa volleyball idiots to cheer myself up, and I feel obliged to write about it during Satori's week. After all, without the great big ace to back him up, who would Satori have to discuss manga with? Wakatoshi is someone I admire greatly, for befriending the spiker and affirming his efforts whenever necessary, and even with his skills, he is a person who does not boast or sing about his talents. 
> 
> Rather, he strives to succeed, and he likes winning. Don't forget that he is socially awkward like Satori as well, and it is this fact that makes them all the more endearing. 
> 
> (Also, I've caught up with Day #5 of #tendouweek. Prepare yourself for the fic tomorrow ⭐)
> 
> Music for this fic: Paramore - The Only Exception

#tendouweek day 5 - rivalry/otp

The first time that Wakatoshi is introduced to Satori Tendou, is his first day being ushered into the spacious and high-ceiling gym of Shiratorizawa Academy. He got in easily, due to the fact that he mostly decimated most of his opponents in his volleyball career and proved himself to be worthy of the school’s nurturing. He meets a friendly yet sardonic redhead, who has quite the flair for a middle blocker. Satori is tall and seeks to improve his style of blocking, which is trying to guess where the opponent spiker would jump to.

He thinks that although his blocking is clever, it has no basis for existing, and he would be better off just following the rest of the team’s blockers. However, he seems like a jovial and sociable person, and so Wakatoshi sets off to earn him as a friend. Satori seems like the type to understand social incompetence, as he has his own weird quirks that somehow, make him seem all the more endearing.

Strangely enough, he only remembers the events that day when Satori was present, and even when the coach nodded in approval at him, he didn’t notice it at all.

Eventually, he gained Satori as a friend, and met all of his interests and hobbies. Manga and anime are what excites him, Wakatoshi learns, and soon learns to sit through his daily ranting of each and every character that he favors. The first turning point in their friendship when the first training camp arrived for the team, and he was awoken by quiet sobbing coming from the spot next to him.

“I’m fine.” Satori had said dismissively, but Wakatoshi knew that wasn’t true. He patted the spot next to him on the cramped futon and the rest of the night was spent in muted voices, with the middle blocker spilling out most of his innermost secrets to his newfound emotional support and a steady hand on his back from the spiker to balance his feelings out in case they ever spilled over the edge. The source of the sobbing were some night terrors and from his first impression of Satori, Wakatoshi didn’t think a ball of energy such as the redhead could have internal demons.

He learns a lot of things that night, but doesn’t treat Satori any different from before. If one thing has changed, it is the way Wakatoshi views him as stronger than ever before, because for one person to go through so much adversity and still come out positive enough to influence everyone on the team; well, it’s motivating to say the least, and Wakatoshi feels proud to have such a friend.

They win their first game and smiles are shared by their teammates, but out of giddy grins and pats on the back for well-executed volleyball plays, Satori stands out the most, as with the contribution he made to the team’s win, there are thrilled but tired eyes and hands raised in the air. From the bandages on his fingers, Wakatoshi can tell how much practice he truly put in and despite it covering the elegance of his hands, he appreciates his friend giving up so much just for a single game to be over in two single sets.

Their second year comes shortly after and the brief touches on his back and shoulders have increased, with Satori gaining a reputation in the school as being ‘Wakatoshi’s trusted friend’, and every time the two of them are alone together and discussing the latest updates on manga, whispers start to pass between students’ mouths and he finds it concerning, but he lets the gossip slide and ignores the uncertainty growing like weeds in his heart. After all, what is more important than Satori’s happiness?

He catches himself red-handed thinking about those thoughts, and tries to keep himself on track by adding on to the hours of his volleyball practices. Despite his efforts, he is always brought down to reality by the glamor of Satori’s smile and his constant reminders of ‘not to overwork himself’ or ‘to take a break and reflect on your own skills’. Water bottles are constantly being passed over from the middle blocker to the newly appointed ace, and there is a glow to the red-haired male when he grins genuinely. Most of those smiles are reserved for Wakatoshi and his teammates, and he feels infinitely invincible.

It is during this year that he gets to be a mentor and idol for the first years that get to be the ones to stare at the gym in awe, and with his high skill ceiling; two of the first years view him as a volleyball model, a person which they can look up to and grow together with him. They are useful, to say the least, but he feels proud as the ‘Ace of Miyagi’, as Satori has warmly coined. He feels as if he is reaching his true potential, but with training the first years, there are bound to be disagreements and stress piled up on top of it, and soon enough, the team’s trusted setter ignores all formalities and goes into a cold war with the aspiring setter, to the point where they aren’t even on talking terms anymore.

Naturally, he worries, but Satori is always there to assure him of the possibilities.

“They will come around eventually, Wakatoshi-kun! Just give them time.” Right when he regarded himself as the level-headed one, Satori one-ups him and he is left admiring the redhead once again. He imagines his current situation as Satori being the one that is running in front of him and he is left struggling behind, but with his endless support and bright mind, the two of them are a force to be dealt with.

He can feel the tangible aura of disappointment hang around Eita as the position of official team setter has been ripped from his hands and thrust into Kenjirou’s own callused ones, but finds it strange that there is no accomplished or triumphant expression on the first year’s face. Eita, in the heat of the moment, growls under his breath and marches away in rage, his fists tightly balled and his voice now unable to spit insults at the brunette’s direction. He has been utterly defeated by his junior, and as much as he wants to bring the team to victory, Eita is rendered helpless.

Wakatoshi looks towards Kenjirou.

Kenjirou, the hot-headed and insolent first year, lets out a short sigh and he stares after Eita with a forlorn face, and Satori smirks knowingly, his arms crossed in understanding and as the second years bow to the third years in farewell and respect, he can already see the endless possibilities of what he, as a new captain, can bring about for the team. With the ever dependable Jin now willing to take up the team’s administrative matters as vice-captain, he can work even harder and bring Shiratorizawa to nationals once again.

Satori is still in the starter position, as expected, and all is right in the world once again.

Together with his new team and with Shiratorizawa sending off their third years on future endeavours, Wakatoshi feels responsible for his team.

The last year of their high school arrives at each of the third years’ doorsteps and with the future of college and further volleyball awaiting them, they need to work even harder if they even want to win Spring High Preliminaries and go to Nationals with their heads held high, to prove themselves as a worthy powerhouse school in their home prefecture. Seasons pass and change, as with the feelings Wakatoshi has for Satori. He finds himself mentally memorising all of the quirks and habits that he has, such as tapping his foot mindlessly while working on a difficult sum or biting on his nails whenever nervous. The ace learns to put a reassuring hand on his partner’s shoulder, to make him come back down to the ground and appreciate what he has. The team, their friends, and volleyball.

Satori is, for Wakatoshi, on a pedestal so high he’s sure could reach the clouds one day. He discovers that right from the first year that he met the redhead that he was an amazing yet strong person, and with all of his traits combined, they make Satori, a person that he has grown to love.

Spring High comes, and they blaze through the array of schools that are thrown at them in a grace of fire and flames. However, fate doesn’t allow them to have the chance of clinching victory that easily. Their ultimate challenge comes in the form of Karasuno High School, a previous powerhouse school whom the Little Giant painstakingly carved a name for. They are what the volleyball fans call an enigma; their attacks are nothing short of incredible, with Shouyou Hinata and Tobio Kageyama’s freak quick attack, Karasuno’s #5 pulling off attacks that make him worthy of being next in line behind #3, and many more noteworthy plays that has Satori shrieking in genuine delight. Defence weighs down on their libero, captain and ace’s shoulders, and Wakatoshi is nothing short of excited of what his team has come up against.

Shiratorizawa. Mighty eagles, who are capable of crushing opponents.

Is _defeated_.

Tears and sweat are shed, and Wakatoshi thinks that after a few weeks, he can still hear Goshiki’s wails of pained sorrow and Kenjirou’s hidden sobs, but what stood out most for him was the fact that Satori, his go-to person for emotional reassurance and support, regarded him as his best friend and in the end, wanted to give everything up by quitting volleyball.

He understands. His _best friend_ has been through too much. It’s time to allow Satori to heal.  

\---

The day of graduation is inevitable, and Wakatoshi finds himself standing in front of Satori. The redhead has this big, goofy smile on his face, but there are traces of embedded sadness in his eyes. Hearts are shattered and tears will be shed, but in the end, students will still graduate and head into a new and unfamiliar world of the future.

“Wakatoshi-kun! Congratulations for passing your exams with flying colors! Where are you planning to go after this? Maybe we can read mang--”

“Satori.” He cuts off Satori’s speech and unconsciously, reaches out for his volleyball-wrecked hands to caress them tenderly in his grasp. The boy turns as red as his hair, and Wakatoshi braces himself for the words that come tumbling out of his mouth. “You have been with me ever since I got to know you, and have stayed with me until now. You’ve done so much for this team and me, and I don’t think I ever got the chance to truly thank you for what you’ve done.”

“...Wa-Wakatoshi...what are you saying?” Satori’s gaze diverts away from the ace’s intense stare and his fingers start to shiver from the contact, taking in a sharp inhale of breath from the cool autumn air. “What did I do?”

Satori’s eyes are misty, and if Wakatoshi doesn’t hurry up, the redhead will turn into a literal fountain of tears.

“I...I regard you as much more than a friend, Satori. Thank you for being by my side and being my _best friend_.” Right when the ace mentions the last two words, Satori’s eyes start to droop and his arms have stopped shaking, but there is another kind of newfound sadness in his eyes despite there being a smile plastered on his face.

“I...see...well, thank you for these three years, Wakatoshi-kun…” Wakatoshi’s heart is in his throat as he sees Satori gradually walking away, with tears running down his cheeks, and he makes one last ditch effort to let him know his heart’s truest desires. His arm catches onto Satori’s wrist and it wheels him around to face the ace, which is flushing from ear to ear at the thought of what he should have done a long time ago.

“W-Wakatoshi-kun? I don’t understa--hmph--!” Lips are pressed tightly against Satori’s own ones, and Wakatoshi feels his partner relax against him and lean into the kiss like a water source offered to him in his time of thirst. Even though the cherry blossom trees are not in full bloom, he feels as if he has taken the next step in his journey to love Satori unconditionally.

After they pull away, Satori starts bawling and he embraces the ace with every weakness and tragedy that he has carried on his own for the past ten years of his life, sharing it between the two of them. Wakatoshi smiles, one cheek to the other, and peppers Satori’s face with kisses.

“Hey, lovebirds! Come over and take a photo with us, would ya!” Hayato waves at them with a grin to his face and Satori perks up, sprinting over to the third years and the rest of their volleyball club in excitement, toppling over the orderly fashion of the team and enduring a few agitated shouts from Eita for his carelessness.

Wakatoshi thinks that this is his family, and that he has found it at long last.

\---

With Satori, routine happens once again, and with the both of them now proud owners to a single apartment in Miyagi, it is this procedure that Wakatoshi usually follows every morning.

He gets up first to wash up and brush his teeth, all while waiting for his lover to wake up and struggle to open his eyes. Satori isn’t a morning person, and he finds this endearing when he calls him up as his personal alarm clock and a soft smile stretches across the redhead’s features. His hair is laughably messy, but he always remembers to run a hand over it before Satori makes a fuss. He doesn’t like his hairdo being down, but Wakatoshi adores it and thinks that it smells of pine trees and fresh air.

Satori’s eyes always look tired, and so Wakatoshi takes note to wake up him later than his own timing.

The two of them go for a morning run by the nearby pier, and they usually end it by grabbing breakfast and with Satori seeing him off as he sets off for his volleyball training. More than often, he comes home to Satori napping or reading for leisure, and sometimes, he is struck helpless by the way that the redhead expresses his love for him. Pullovers and shirts are shamelessly stolen by Satori during unexpected times, and more and more clothes of Wakatoshi’s smell of _Satori_.

During the few times in which they make love, Wakatoshi is introduced to an entirely different side of Satori, where the man is helpless and loving under his care. As with the pleasured moans and whimpers that spill out of his mouth, the national volleyball player is reminded of why he fell in love with Satori in the first place. Kind ruby eyes and delicate frame; it is his forgiving personality and remembered values that makes Wakatoshi love him much more every time. Biological needs are attended to in their bedroom, where Satori begs for more and is given what he wants, but every time Wakatoshi looks at him fervently and with affection present in his eyes, he flushes a deep shade of red and covers his beauty with his hand.

“‘Toshi...it’s rude to stare at people like that…”

“But this is an entirely different situation, isn’t it? I’m making love to you because I love you.” Wakatoshi cocks his head confusedly, which makes Satori squirm under his loving gaze.

“...T-There you go again, saying words like that…” Satori smiles despite himself, and giggles adorably in the midst of being showered in so much affection and love by his ace, his Wakatoshi and his partner. “I love you too, ya goof.”

And Wakatoshi thinks to himself, that he wouldn’t have a care in the world if it meant spending it with Satori.


End file.
